Cazadoras
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Cuatro relatos cortos de las Cazavampiros antecesoras de Buffy: Anna, Mary, Elizabeth y Tamara.


**CAZADORAS**

**Titulo: **_"Cazadoras"_

**Autor: **Federico Hernán Bravo

**Resumen: **Cuatro relatos cortos de las Cazavampiros antecesoras de Buffy. "Anna" cuenta la historia de una valiente muchacha que vivió y murió en la Edad Media; "Mary" nos muestra el ultimo combate de una joven Cazadora en la Inglaterra de 1766 a manos del Favorito del Maestro; "Elizabeth" por su parte, nos narra la cacería de un lord vampiro en una fiesta de la alta sociedad en la Londres de 1813 y "Tamara" nos introduce, en 1996, en la aventura final (y por ende trágica) de la Cazavampiros directamente anterior a Buffy.

**Tiempo: **Sucede en diferentes épocas. Y a la vez, en la parte de Buffy, en la época actual, después de la 7 temporada.

* * *

><p><strong>EDAD MEDIA<strong>

**ANNA **

Fue la más valiente de su generación.

Se llamaba Anna y nació en el seno de una humilde familia de campesinos. Creció conociendo el sin sabor y las frustraciones típicas de las mujeres en la Edad Media. Rodeada de pueblos, castillos y grandes bosques, soportó estoicamente el duro trato que la época del oscurantismo le tenía reservado al género femenino en aquel entonces.

Jamás se quejó. Estaba convencida de que vendrían tiempos mejores.

El día en que Anna se convirtió en la nueva Cazadora, creyó firmemente que aquél suceso único en su vida era un milagro. Dios la había elegido, entre tantas otras, para tener el poder de combatir a las fuerzas del mal.

Eso era lo que ella creía.

Se aferraba a ello.

Su Vigilante, un anciano e ilustre hombre, la entrenó. Le enseñó pacientemente todo lo que las Cazadoras anteriores habían dicho y hecho, y la instruyó de a poco en el arte de la lucha, el uso de la espada y la estaca… y en el conocimiento de los libros.

Anna se maravillaba con todo, pero lo aceptaba sin más. Dios estaba con ella, decía, y a nada ni a nadie (excepto a Él) debía de temer.

Se equivocaba.

…Su nombre era Lothos. Entre los vampiros, él era Rey...

A su paso, comarcas enteras ardían en llamas; la sangre se derramaba y nada quedaba intacto. Era Amo y Señor de cuanto tocaba y el responsable de miles de muertes…

Lothos, montado en su negro corcel y vistiendo su armadura de ébano, llegó al pequeño pueblo donde Anna residía. Le acompañaban sus asquerosos vasallos, vampiros igual de nefastos como él. Su llegada fue precedida de una terrible plaga; ratas inmensas, como topos, deambulaban por las sucias calles preparándose tal vez para darse un festín con los caídos.

Hubo miedo, horror real entre los hombres, cuando Lothos atacó. El Oscuro Señor reía, ante todo aquello. Encontraba gozosa la humillación y vejación de todo el género humano. Jamás discriminaba ni hombres ni mujeres, ni siquiera niños, si se trataba de aniquilar.

…Mas, lo que el Rey vampiro no se esperó nunca, es que una Cazadora le haría frente en aquella ocasión...

Anna se plantó ante él, en la plaza del pueblo. Sin miedo en su rostro, seria y decidida, portando la estaca y la espada, lista para la batalla, insultó al demonio en pleno rostro, retándolo a un duelo…

-¿Duelo? ¿Tú me estas retando a un duelo? – Lothos rió. Sus hombres acompañaron la sinfonía de carcajadas satánicas a coro - ¡Chiquilla sucia! ¿Sabes quien soy? ¡Soy Lothos, Señor de los Vampiros! ¡Cuando yo paso, el pasto jamás vuelve a crecer! ¡Soy el Terror que asusta a tus mayores por la noche! ¡Soy la sombra de la que todos huyen! ¿Y tú, una sucia y apestosa mujercita osa desafiarme? – nuevamente, rió a carcajadas - ¡Necia! ¡Vuelve al nido de donde saliste, mocosa!

Los insultos del lord de los vampiros fueron terribles, pero Anna los soportó imperturbablemente. Los vasallos de Lothos quisieron probar suerte y la atacaron, descubriendo que de frágil, la muchacha no tenia nada.

Ayudada con su espada y su estaca, Anna los liquidó rápidamente.

La furia de Lothos no conoció límites, entonces. Viendo como sus hombres caían reducidos a cenizas como moscas, desmontó de su corcel y él mismo se trenzó en una feroz contienda con ella.

-¡Peleas muy bien, chiquilla! –dijo, chocando su espada con la de Anna- ¡Pero todo es inútil! ¡Abandona ya mismo este duelo! ¡Estas son cosas de hombres! ¡El lugar de las mujeres es la cocina y su única arma, es la escoba! ¡Ponte a barrer el suelo!

-¡Lo haré, cuando solo seas cenizas, mal parido!

Anna era magistral con la espada. En varias estocadas hizo retroceder al señor de los vampiros en contra de un pozo de agua que se encontraba cerca.

Lothos no estaba acostumbrado a perder jamás. Rugió, mientras su rostro se convertía y arremetió salvajemente en contra de la chica. Tuvo éxito y su arma la atravesó en el pecho, saliéndole por la espalda…

-¡Estas muerta, mocosa! – rió Lothos, al ver la expresión de infinito dolor en la cara de Anna.

-Tal… vez… ¡Pero por el amor de Dios, juro que te vienes conmigo! – jadeó la chica, escupiendo sangre.

Sacando sus últimas fuerzas, la Cazadora abraza al vampiro. Mientras lo hace, lo empuja contra el pozo…

Ambos caen y se pierden en la oscuridad del fondo. Anna esta muerta antes de llegar a ese sitio; sus heridas eran tales que la dulce misericordia del Creador se la lleva antes. Lothos no tiene tanta suerte y cuando aterrizan allí, descubre que el agua se había secado y que tan solo existía en el foso una húmeda tumba de tierra encharcada.

…Una tumba en la cual debería yacer hasta el Final de los Tiempos, puesto que al ser inmortal, jamás podría morir, condenado a permanecer en aquel lugar por los siglos de los siglos, de los siglos…

Tan solo una persona lloró realmente por la muerte de Anna: su Vigilante, el anciano e ilustre hombre que la entrenó… quien había depositado tanta confianza y cariño en ella, como si fuera su propio padre.

Él se encargaría en anotar su nombre en las Crónicas de los Vigilantes de su época, para que las generaciones venideras jamás olvidaran el nombre de la más brava, de la más noble de las guerreras elegidas… La que se enfrentó sin miedo al Señor de los Vampiros y sabiendo que podía perder la vida, jamás abandonó ni la Fe ni la esperanza…

Se llamaba Anna.

Fue la más valiente de su generación.

* * *

><p><strong>1766, EN UN CALLEJON. INGLATERRA<strong>

**MARY**

Ataquen!- ordenó Luke, el líder del grupo, a los vampiros que le acompañaban.

Gruñendo, todos transformaron sus rostros y cercaron a aquella muchacha, quien de manera desafiante y con una estaca en la mano, se ostentaba el pomposo titulo de "Cazadora".

-¡Vamos, vengan todos que no les tengo miedo!- dijo Mary- ¡Hoy todos van a convertirse en un bonito montón de cenizas!

Sonrió y se acomodo rápidamente el cabello negro que le caía sobre el rostro. Era alta y de piel pálida, hermosa según los cánones estéticos de la época y su vestido largo ondeaba bajo el viento nocturno.

El primer vampiro la atacó. Ágilmente, la joven esquivó su arremetida y de un puñetazo, lo tiró en el suelo, procediendo a estaquearlo rápidamente. Fue el turno del segundo... y recibió igual trato.

-¡Dejen de jugar con ella y mátenla!- bufó Luke, enojado.

Esta vez, los cuatro vampiros que quedaban atacaron todos juntos, al unísono... y al unísono se convirtieron en cenizas, al ser estacados.

Solo quedaron Luke y la muchacha.

-Te felicito, Cazadora. Tu fama es bien merecida- dijo el vampiro, aplaudiendo y caminando sobre las cenizas de sus compañeros.

-¡Deja de reír, sanguijuela! – le espetó Mary, jadeando. El combate casi la había agotado- Tú eres el próximo.

-No… Creo que no.

Adoptando su cara vampirica, la embistió. Atropellando a la Cazadora, arrojó su cuerpo contra la fría y sucia pared de la casucha ubicada a sus espaldas. La chica pareció atontada por espacio de unos segundos… pero luego se recuperó.

-No eres muy lista- moviéndose a velocidad sobrehumana, el vampiro le aferró los brazos hacia arriba, reteniéndola y obligándola a soltar su estaca- Te quedaste sin tu arma.

Mary volvió a sonreír.

-Tengo otros recursos – dijo.

_¡Zas!_ Le asestó una patada en la entrepierna. Pero él ni se inmutó. No iba a soltarla.

-¿Eso es todo? Realmente, esperaba más de ti, chiquita.

-¡Maldito demonio!

La Cazadora se revolvió e intento zafarse, pero fue inútil. La fuerza de su captor era descomunal…

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que acabar rápido, ¿sabes? – se mofó él – Al Maestro no le gustan las Cazadoras… y mucho menos, las que quedan con vida.

La mordió. Ella gritó, pero fue en vano. Era tan tarde por la noche que nadie se atrevería a aproximarse a aquel maloliente y oscuro callejón…

Mary perdió la vida unos minutos después. Tristemente, tenia tan solo diecinueve años de edad; hacia muy poco que llevaba siendo la Cazadora… No tenía ni familia ni amigos y su Vigilante desapareció misteriosamente luego de conducirla a su destino.

…Pese a todo su valor y su arrojo a la hora del combate, ella jamás se imaginó que el causante de su fallecimiento era nada más y nada menos que un vampiro llamado Luke, el Favorito del Maestro…

* * *

><p><strong>1813. LONDRES<strong>

**ELIZABETH **

El carruaje que los traía a la fiesta se detuvo delante de la fachada de la imponente mansión. Frunciendo el ceño Smith, el Vigilante, se dirigió con voz baja pero rápida, a su pupila Elizabeth, la Cazadora…

-Sé cuidadosa – le dijo – Y sobre todo, abre bien los ojos. El vampiro dueño de este sitio es de temer.

-Lo entiendo – Elizabeth asiente. Se acomoda el cabello color rojo y los pliegues de su largo vestido – Seré discreta, no hay problema.

Smith sonrió, mientras se bajaba del coche y le sostenía la portezuela abierta para dejarla descender.

-No temas, estaré vigilándote de cerca – le prometió – si todo sale bien, hoy lograremos un gran bien.

Elizabeth le devolvió la sonrisa y muy despacio comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de la casa. Mucha gente de la alta sociedad también había concurrido; entremezclándose con ellos, la joven Cazavampiros se encaminó hacia el amplio salón del vestíbulo, en donde mientras una orquesta contratada tocaba, varias personas discutían a viva voz. Otras, en cambio, preferían bailar al son de las melodías.

No le costó ni lo mas mínimo mezclarse entre ellos. Ataviada de la forma suntuosa como estaba, cualquier la hubiera confundido con la hija jovencísima de algún terrateniente o cosa similar. Elizabeth se cuidaba siempre de que, cuando echaban un vistazo sobre ella, devolverles una afable sonrisa y un semblante lleno de serenidad. Algo que decía a todas luces "soy normal, ¿ves? Nada nuevo esta noche, salvo una simple mujercita".

Una simple mujercita… que escondía una estaca afilada bajo los faldones de su vestido.

_Ja. _

Lo vio casi de inmediato. Estaba parado en la cima de unas grandes escaleras. Presidía con su majestuosa mirada el festival por él convocado.

Elizabeth suspiró. Realmente esperaba cualquier cosa, pero Smith nunca le había dicho que el vampiro que tendría que cazar aquella noche fuera tan… tan bello. Era alto y de porte distinguido, con un largo cabello rubio que le caía sobre la espalda, atado en una cinta.

…Y sus ojos; celestes y brillantes, como dos gemas engarzadas de una belleza exótica, sin igual…

Ojos que no tardaron en fijarse en ella.

Elizabeth se estremeció. La mirada de Lord Marcus era realmente… ultraterrena. Casi perdía el sentido de su misión de no haber sido por la reaparición de su Vigilante. Como al pasar, Smith le susurró, mientras caminaba por detrás de ella, unas cuantas palabras…

-Ten cuidado. No es uno ordinario… Se dice que tiene más de cien años de existencia.

La Cazadora asintió. El hechizo de la mirada de Marcus se rompió momentáneamente. Smith se retiró rápido y entonces el hombre, descendiendo las escaleras a su encuentro, se le plantó en frente.

El reloj del salón sonó.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche.

-Perdone usted, bella señorita… ¿Bailaría este vals conmigo? – preguntó Marcus, cortésmente. Hizo una ligera inclinación hacia la chica como reverencia.

Elizabeth se sonrojó.

-Buen caballero… ¿Cómo podría alguien resistirse a sus encantos? – dijo – Pero creo que se formara una mala impresión de mí si acepto a su cordial invitación…

-¡Por favor! ¡Faltaba más! No se asuste, mi bella señorita… jamás pensaría eso – Marcus sonaba realmente afectado - ¡Nunca! Antes prefiero beber veneno puro a que mancillar el honor de una dama. Me complacería enormemente, sin embargo, departir este vals con usted.

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue tan, pero tan seductora, que la muchacha difícilmente pudo negarse más tiempo.

Accediendo, le sostuvo de una mano y ambos salieron a la pista de baile, en el centro del salón. Al son de la música, comenzaron a moverse lentamente, con ritmo… él guiando los pasos de ella y la concurrencia mirándolos de soslayo, con sonrisas cómplices y aprobatorias.

-Y me pregunté: ¿Qué hace una dama tan hermosa viniendo a mi fiesta? – dijo Marcus, mientras bailaban – No suelo ver bellezas tan tremendas como la vuestra, señorita.

-Ay, señor… es usted… bien… - Elizabeth volvió a sonrojarse, casi a pesar suyo – Es usted muy osado, realmente. ¿Se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que nos vemos a las caras? ¿Y me dedica tantas buenas palabras así nomás?

Marcus rió. Era una risa dulce, nada áspera para un varón.

-¿Por qué no alabar la belleza cuando la contemplo? – terció - ¿Por qué no dedicar hermosos poemas a un dichoso ángel que llega a mi humilde morada? Oh, si, es una humilde morada, pese a lo fastuoso del mobiliario, no le quepan dudas. No lo tome a mal, mi lady, soy un hombre muy solitario…

"Me lo imagino", pensó Elizabeth pero nada dijo. Siguieron bailando, moviéndose ambos al son de la orquesta, como embriagados de su ritmo de ensueño.

-Se me hace difícil creer – terció la chica a su vez – que tan buen hombre como usted se encuentre solo, mi lord. Perdone el atrevimiento, pero… ¿No ha habido otras mujeres en su vida?

-Si, las ha habido, pero… bien… Ninguna de ellas tan especial… tan… tan bella como usted, señorita.

Más cumplidos. Marcus parecía ser el Príncipe Azul y Elizabeth decididamente podría creérselo… Nunca, ningún hombre en su vida, le había dado tantos cumplidos como aquel, jamás.

Sin embargo…

…Sin embargo tenía una misión…

El vals terminó.

El reloj dio las doce.

-Pero que calor hace aquí – comentó Marcus, mirando hacia un amplio ventanal que daba al jardín de la mansión - ¿Gustaría de compartir la luz de la luna conmigo, señorita? No creo que a mis invitados les moleste mi ausencia por… un rato.

Elizabeth asintió. Él la dejó pasar primero. El ventanal conducía a un balcón con escaleras que descendían al jardín. La Cazadora se acercó lentamente a la baranda y se apoyó en ella, mirando soñadora la luna.

-Una visión encantadora – dijo Marcus a su espalda – Pero si me permite la exageración, palidece en comparación con vuestro semblante, mi lady.

-¡Dice usted tantas cosas hermosas, señor mío! – Elizabeth estiró disimuladamente su mano hacia la estaca escondida. La aferró con fuerza – Y eso sin conocer mi nombre, claro.

-¡Que completa descortesía la mía! Perdóneme. ¿Cuál es su gracia, si me digna de saberla? Me encantara oír su nombre surgir de vuestra preciosa boca…

-Soy Elizabeth – contestó ella, dándose vuelta – Y soy la Cazadora.

Marcus retrocedió, espantado. Su rostro, antes bello, era ahora una mascara de horror sobrenatural. Se había desfigurado tanto, hasta adquirir el feísimo semblante de un vampiro viejo y arrugado.

Tenia los colmillos listos para clavarse en su cuello… ahora que los roles se invertían, el hombre estaba totalmente pasmado.

Elizabeth no le dio tiempo a nada. La estaca descendió sobre su pecho a toda velocidad.

…_Lord Marcus se redujo a cenizas…_

La Cazadora se quedó contemplándolas largo y tendido hasta que el viento nocturno se las llevó, arrastrándolas. Después, despacio, regresó al salón en donde la gente seguía charlando animadamente y otra vez, bailando.

Se reunió con Smith. Ignorados por la multitud, ambos dejaron la mansión un rato después.

-¿Tuviste éxito? – le preguntó el Vigilante a su pupila, cuando ambos subían a un carruaje alquilado, a la vuelta de una esquina.

-Si. Todo bien. Mas allá del baile, nadie se dio cuenta – dijo ella, con una nota de cierta angustia en su voz - ¿Sabes? No era tan temible como decías…

Hubiera querido agregar "ni tan malvado como se pensaba" pero prefirió callar.

Las Cazadoras jamás se mezclaban sentimentalmente con los vampiros.

Mientras el coche cruzaba las adoquinadas calles londinenses, Elizabeth deseó por primera vez que aquella estricta ley fuera algo más flexible…

Extrañaría a aquel singular caballero, si.

Mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>1996. ARGENTINA, BUENOS AIRES<strong>

**TAMARA **

El sol se derrumba sobre su figura, pasando por una ventana. Casi lánguidamente, Tamara abrió los ojos y miró. El reloj de su mesita de luz indicaba las doce del mediodía.

Mierda. Llegaría tarde el Instituto de nuevo.

No podían culparla, en realidad. Si los profesores supieran cuales eran sus actividades "extracurriculares" pues sin duda alguna lo comprenderían.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no. Mientras apartaba las sabanas y se vestía, Tamara comprendió que aquellos viejos verdes y oxidados nunca entenderían la pesada responsabilidad que le había sido otorgada… o, más bien, una "pesada carga", debería decir.

Tamara era la Cazadora.

Lo era desde hacia un par de años, cuando aquel sujeto inglés, Merrick, había ingresado en su vida con el discursito de presentación. "En cada Generación, hay una Elegida, una Cazadora, y bla, bla, bla…"

Al principio, Tamara no le creyó, pero cuando sus poderes se manifestaron… bien, lo tuvo difícil. Y más cuando los vampiros comenzaron a aparecer en su vida.

_Vampiros. _

Todas las noches, Tamara patrullaba los cementerios de Buenos Aires, dándoles caza. Todas las noches, su cuerpo se convertía en una ágil arma de matar, bien entrenada, un arma de destrucción masiva de seres infernales.

…Y todas las noches, quedaba sucia del polvo de los no-muertos liquidados…

Que fastidio.

Mientras se encaminaba a sus quehaceres del día, la rubia muchacha de rostro felino y seductor, pensó lacónicamente que cuando el sol descendiera, todo seria exactamente igual a las anteriores veces…

Repleto de peligros.

* * *

><p>Noche.<p>

Solo eran la noche y ella.

Embutida en su traje oscuro, y con una gabardina del mismo color sobre su cuerpo esbelto, Tamara patrullaba el viejo cementerio de la Recoleta. Los grandes mausoleos lujosos de la gente rica llamaban su atención de inmediato. Sonrió, irónicamente, mientras pasaba por ese sector de la necrópolis. Los ricos realmente pensaban que aquella ostentación les serviría en la Muerte…

Lo cierto es que la Muerte era democrática. Tanto pobres como ricos terminaban igual.

_Muertos, claro. _

Se detuvo en una intersección de pasillos. Escuchó voces en lo más profundo del cementerio. Sabía que no eran los vigías, ya que se encontraban en el extremo sur en ese momento. No, las voces procedían de otros "visitantes no autorizados" del lugar.

Muy despacio, sacó la estaca.

Caminó lentamente hacia el lugar del sonido. Un numeroso grupo de vampiros se hallaban allí, sosteniendo una reunión. Se encontraban vestidos con capas y capuchas, y el orador de aquella insólita congregación sostenía un libro en alto, mientras hablaba…

-¡Te invocamos, Azogg-Mon; te llamamos, Azogg-Mon! ¡En tu nombre y solo en tu nombre, te convocamos a que vengas ante nosotros, tus humildes siervos! – decía, con el libro abierto - ¡Pedimos tu asistencia y tu poderío enorme para destruir a nuestra mas odiada enemiga, la Cazadora, la Asesina, la Matadora! ¡Ven, Azogg-Mon! ¡Reunete con nosotros bajo la luz de la luna y brindanos tu poderío!

Tamara suspiró, desde su escondite, cerca de unas lapidas. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Como si los vampiros no fueran suficiente molestia, ahora querían convocar a algún demonio del Infierno para deshacerse de ella.

Bien, no les daría el gusto.

-¡Malas noches para todos, hijos de puta! – gritó, saltando en mitad del grupo.

Se produjeron gritos de miedo, de espanto. Corridas, empujones… y la estaca que bajó y bajó, clavándose en muchos pechos.

Cenizas. Las cenizas de todos no tardaron en quedar esparcidas por el piso.

Después de la carnicería, solo el líder del culto y Tamara quedaban frente a frente. Arrastrándose por el suelo, el vampiro escupió un par de palabras a su atacante…

-¡Maldita seas, Cazadora! ¡Pero hoy es tu final! ¡El gran Azogg esta aquí!

-¿De veras? ¿Dónde? No lo veo – se burló la muchacha. Levantó su estaca, lista para acabar con él… cuando una figura espantosa se irguió detrás suyo, chillando.

Tamara se volvió, justo para ver la imagen de un gran monstruo volador, cruza entre lagarto de la prehistoria y un crustáceo, batir una correosas alas. Con garras similares a pinzas de enorme tamaño, Azogg la aferró de la cintura y salió volando, arrastrándola…

Empujada por la bestia, la Cazadora atravesó el aire, dejando muy, muy lejos el suelo. Intentó zafarse sin mucho éxito propinándole un par de puñetazos al rostro al demonio y hasta clavó en él la estaca, mas esto tampoco funcionó. La criatura, venida de vaya uno a saber qué oscura dimensión, no la soltaba para nada.

En el colmo de la desesperación, Tamara comprendió que se las jugaba si o si por su vida. Era lo que mas temía, la noche que más aborrecía, la que Merrick le previno que podría llegar alguna vez…

…_Su ultima noche… _

Mientras la criatura se lanzaba en picado con ella, la joven decidió que si se iba en aquel día, lo haría luchando, como siempre. Buscó a tientas el cuello de la bestia, hasta encontrarlo. Cuando lo hizo, lo agarró con toda aquella magnifica fuerza con que la habían dotado…

Azogg abrió una boca de pesadilla y aulló, ahogándose. Su vuelo fue entonces errático, comenzando a decaer.

-¡Muere, maldito! ¡Muere! – proclamó Tamara, mientras apretaba - ¡Si yo caigo, lo harás tú también conmigo!

Cazadora y demonio se debatieron en el aire. Azogg perdió el control de su vuelo y juntos se desplomaron contra la fachada del gran obelisco de la Avenida Nueve de Julio, el emblema oficial de la ciudad de Buenos Aires.

El impacto destrozó en pedazos a Azogg.

El cuerpo sin vida de Tamara cayó al pie del obelisco. Los transeúntes que la encontraron, y los médicos y policías que retiraron su cuerpo de allí mas tarde, juraron que tenia en su rostro magullado una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pese a todo, había abatido al enemigo.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOCA ACTUAL. EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL MUNDO<strong>

**BUFFY SUMMERS **

Buffy cerró lentamente el gran libro titulado "Cazadoras" que Giles le había prestado. Las historias que había leído apenas eran fragmentos de algunas vidas de sus antecesoras dispersas ahí. Aleatoriamente, su ritmo de lectura la llevó a transitar los pasajes referidos a las vidas de aquellas chicas…

Chicas anteriores a ellas. Mujeres que habían vivido y, bien o mal, pasado a la historia.

Eran en muchos casos historias cortas y a veces trágicas. Las Cazadoras, antes, no llegaban a una vida muy longeva que se diga. Buffy comprendía que ella misma era la excepción a este hecho.

Aunque, en su caso contó con muchísima suerte.

Suerte y amigos que la ayudaron.

Suspiró y pensó en los relatos que había estado leyendo.

La historia de Anna era una historia sencilla, de valor sin igual. Una mujer que a pesar de la adversidad de su época, enfrentó al Mal y ganó, al costó de su vida. Su valor y aquella singular Fe que tenia eran mas que admirables, pese a lo corta de su existencia como Cazavampiros…

La historia de Mary era, por otro lado, otra triste de una Cazadora que fallece sin llegar a su plenitud. Aunque también podríamos decir que el rasgo más destacable de ella era su carácter y el arrojo que tuvo al combatir a sus enemigos… hasta el final.

De todos estos pequeños relatos, la historia de Elizabeth era la que a Buffy mas la divertía. Por el contexto en que se desarrollaba y por el hecho de que la Cazadora en cuestión casi se termina enamorando del vampiro que iba a cazar. Un hecho este (Cazadora y Vampiro enamorados) del que ella podría hablar y mucho, por cierto.

Por supuesto, la misión y el deber para con su condición de Cazavampiros le impidió a Elizabeth llegar más allá. Y quizás era lo mejor. Como todas las relaciones extrañas, aquella hubiera sido un despropósito.

¿Lo hubiera sido, realmente?

La historia final, la de Tamara, la antecesora mas directa de Buffy en la línea de descendencia, era una prueba viviente de que los agobios y la pesadez de su trabajo eran compartidas por sus predecesoras. Tamara tenía el peso sobre si misma de los años que llevaba trabajando de esto (Cazadora) y el agotamiento que eso a la final conlleva. Su muerte, ese fallecimiento singular, lejano a los Apocalipsis que ella misma combatiera, quizás a ojos simples de un lector ocasional fuera pueril y hasta casi… ridículo. Para Buffy, nada de eso sucedía. Ella sabia, mejor que nadie, que ser la Cazadora conllevaba peligros extremos sin igual. En cualquier momento, lo inesperado podría saltar de un callejón o cementerio… y su vida terminar irremediablemente.

Todas aquellas vidas, pequeñas y cortas algunas, valerosas y asombrosas otras, eran validas por igual. De todas ellas, podía Buffy extraer sin dudarlo algo más de sabiduría para seguir adelante en su destino.

Ahora, ella era la Cazadora.

…Pero antes de ella, habían existido muchísimas más.

**FIN**


End file.
